Inazuma 11 Defenders Of The World: Inazuma Saga
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: After the forced closing of Eastview's soccer club, Aidan and Crystal are transferred to Raimon Junior High where there entire life is changed. Aiden/Aki Crystal/Natsumi Endou/Kudou Fuyuka. Oh yeah and crazy Soccer anime whateves xD
1. A New Soccer!

"WHAT?!" a young man shouted in shock he was a brown haired male with green eyes currently dawning a black and purple outfit with their school's logo on the shirt standing at 5"1 with a necklace around his neck, in the locket was a picture of him and his sister. "You agreed to a match against Teikoku Academy?! are you insane sensei?!" The man asked in shock looking at him like he had just jumped off a bridge or something. The Principal of Eastview Junior High sighed before speaking. "I had no choice Aiden..I'm sorry it was either agree or our school would be destroyed at least this way the school will remain intact." He explained.

"Sensei they destroy the school of those they beat!" Aiden shouted in anger causing the principal to shake his head before speaking. "I have it in written agreement that ours won't be destroyed." He explained standing up and turned his back on the young captain of eastview. "You have one week to prepare Captain." he explained causing Aidean to tighten his fist slowly walking out of the door before stopped at the very entrance. "Sensei...if my sister crystal gets hurt in this match I will NEVER forgive you. Understand, Eastview's fate if we lose is on your hands." Aiden stated storming out.

"WHAT?! The club shouted when Aiden walked into the room and dropped the bombshell on them as Aiden nodded. "We have a week to prepare we face Teikoku academy?!" a woman asked she was about 5'0 exact with brown hair and blue crystal like eyes in the black and purple school uniform as Aiden nodded leaning against the door. "Yes, we face them in a weak and if we lose the club gets closed permanently." He explained as the remaining members looked at each other before one of their defenders spoke. "But Captain with all do respect, we haven't been a force to be reckoned with since Gouenji transferred to Kidokawa! We've just now been getting our strive back with you here" the defender shouted causing Aiden shake his head. "And thats been our problem we've been focusing to much on one player if we expect to stand a chance against Teikoku academy we need to work as a team! That's what this next week is going to be focused on teamwork! We can do this guys, no team is unbeatable!" Aiden declared. "Ani is right we can't just give up before the match even arrives!" Crystal shouted.

A week of training had gone before finally the day of the match had arrived as Eastview's eleven waited before a tank ran in front of the school before suddenly a ramp was rolled out followed by multiple solider looking players made their way down placing a foot on the football as Teikoku's eleven made their way down the ramp causing Aiden to gulp this was bad suddenly the man with the goggles walked up to Crystal and Aiden. "So your the key to this team, Aidan Massam?" The kid asked causing Aiden to tighten his fist. "Yuuto, Kidou..." He growled causing the man to smirk shrugging his shoulders. "Wish we had more time to spend and play around but we have a mission to focus on so no hard feelings as we pound you into the dirt alright?" He questioned.

"Only one whos going to be embarrassed is you when Eastview pounds you into the dirt!" Aiden snapped causing the man to smirk looking at his team of eleven seeing most of them with fear in their eyes. "Huh, funny your team doesn't seem to share the same fire as you do, well... we will just have to see what happens won't we?" He asked before quickly turning around. "You lot have five minutes to try and score one goal than we end this." He stated walking towards the goal. "Arrogant little pricks..." Aiden growled before the whistle was blown.

 **Eastview Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 0**

"Sis you know what to do right?" Aidean asked adjusting himself and nodded as Crystal smiled giving her brother the thumbs up as they raced forward. However, they didn't have much time as Kidou slid past them stealing the ball cause the Eastview club to gasp as Aiden growled. 'Why did Sensei have to agree to this we've gotten better but there is no way we were ready for this. no time to worry about this now!' Aiden growled to himself taking off as Kidou snapped his finger. "Begin The Death Zone." He ordered causing two other members of the academy to smirk.

"Let's Bring Eastview to its knees!" Kidou shouted kicking the ball into the air. "Death Zone?!" Aiden shouted as suddenly Jimon along with Sakuma and Doumen jumped into the air before In mid-air, they rotated around the ball, making a purple triangle made of darkness causing Aiden to gulp. "Terra get ready to block!" Aiden shouted as the goalie nodded. "heh, you fools think you can block this with a rookie goalie?" Kidou asked once the energy had been collected The trio launched the ball with all the energy straight towards him causing Aiden to sweat drop as, before Terra even had a chance to react the shot went in as the whistle was blown signaling a goal.

 **Eastview Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 1**

Aiden growled as Kidou looked at the captain and gave four fingers. "Four minutes kid tell me this isn't the best eastview has to offer." Kidou asked as Aiden tightened his fists. "I'll show you! Apsaras! Lucian! Get me an opening! Crystal switch positions!" Aiden ordered as his sister nodded before they quickly swapped potions while the remaining three charged in. "You and your so called Academy aren't the only ones with a Hissatsu Teikoku!" Aiden stated causing Kidou to raise an eyebrow before Aiden slipped past him. "WHAT?!" Kidou asked before Aiden jumped up into the air. "Lucian! Pass up here!" Aiden asked as he nodded passing it up towards him. "EAT THIS! BLAZING SPHERE SHOT!" He shouted before slamming his foot right to the center of the ball before the ball was engulfed into a blazing inferno sent flying towards Genda. Genda tried to jump for it but just before his hands could reach it zoomed into the net as Aiden smirked when the whistle blowed signaling for the goal.

 **Eastview Junior High: 1**

 **Teikoku Academy: 1**

Kidou looked back seeing the goal before turning back to the eleven and smirked. "Three minutes left and you scored not bad, well that is the only goal your getting because, we end this here!" He stated a rather sinister smirk coming across his face.

as much as Aiden and his sister tried them and the remaining of eastview stood no chance against Teikoku's raw power come the second half though it was down to Crystal and Aiden as the remaining of eastview had been taken out physically Aiden forced into the goalie position and Crystal in her forward position.

 **Eastview Junior High: 1**

 **Teikoku Academy: 12**

"Don't you guys know a loss when you see one?" Kidou asked as Aiden to pant. "You guys are soccer players you're nothing more than a mafia gang! Me and my sister won't fall to the likes of you!" Aiden growled causing Kidou to laugh. "Oh this is to rich its gonna to be sweet to see your club taken down time to end this!" Kidou stated before making a whistle as multiple penguins started popping out of the ground. Suddenly the penguins began circling around the ball after shooting into the air and began making the formation. "EMPEROR PENGUIN No 2!" The academy shouted launching the ball right towards Aiden who was beyond exhaustion at this point who tried to lift his hands up to block he was able to grab it but the power was to much as it was sent flying into the goal just as the final whistle was blown while Aiden fainted.

 **Eastview Junior High: 1**

 **Teikoku Academy: 13**

The following day after the brutal beating Aiden walked in and slammed a piece of paper down onto his desk from his mother. After the principal looked over it his eyes widened in shock. "Your requesting a transfer to Raimon?! Why?!" He questioned causing Aiden's eyes to twitch. "Why?! WHY?! you just had me and my team go into an unwinnable game against the ELITE of this game with our club's future on the line and your asking me why me and my sister are requesting a transfer! I told you that east view's fate would be on YOUR hands and I'm not going to stick around to see you run this school into the ground! We've already confirmed it with everyone get us out...NOW!" He snapped as The principal sighed before signing it handing it back to him. "Your making a big mistake Aiden." he stated before Aiden turned around. "no this is one of my few smart choices I've made since coming to this school goodbye and good riddance..." He growled storming out of the office.

Fate has a weird way of keeping pepole in this game though as a few months had passed since that day and Aiden and Crystal were currently in the princepal's office. The man was looking over their transfer papers as Crystal looked up to the woman looking out the window currently. She was a wavy auburn hair girl dawning the Raimon school uniform for females which consisted of a purple bow tie white shirt and purple skirt. Unforantaly for crystal the women caught her look. "What?" She asked as Crystal looked away. "N-N-Nothing.." She muttered as Aiden sighed here we go again. "Anyways Mr. Massam everything seems in order it seems but I did notice you and your sister used to be apart of Eastview's soccer club?" He said as Aiden nodded. "Thats correct, why is there one here?" Aiden asked. "There is if you ever seem interested locate Endou Mamoru-kun he's the captain." The man explained as Aiden nodded. "We will do that. Thank you sir." He stated with a small smile.

later on that day as the sun was going down Aiden was at a near by feild not noticing a strange kid passing by noticing he had his foot on a football. "Teikoku Academy...I'll never forgive your coach for what deal he made with Sensei and when we meet again I will defeat you..." Aiden growled kicking the ball into the air and jumped after it before suddenly, "BLAZING SPHERE SHOT!" He shouted before slamming his foot right to the center of the ball before the ball was engulfed into a blazing inferno sent flying towards the goal slamming into it as he landed on the ground in anger not noticing the strange kids stary eyes as he raced down to the field. "Crystal was nearly injured in the match if anything had happened to her..." He muttered before feeling a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around. the kid in front of him was a brown hair kid with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead, he also was seen wearing a orange headband.

"What do you want?" Aiden asked while the kid was holding a sign that said "Recruiting Football Players" and panted. "Man, that was one hell of a kick what was that?!" the kid shouted causing Aiden to sweat drop. "it's just a shot I use its no big deal really." He explained. "No big deal yeah right, oh right don't think I've seen you around school before. I'm the captain of the soccer club at Raimon, Endou Mamoru" he introduced extending his hand as Aidan shook his hand. "Aidan Massam." He said before turning towards the goal again. "So would you be interested in joining our club, we will be facing Teikoku Academy for our first match." He said as suddenly Aidan's fists tightened.

"Did you say...Teikoku Academy..." He asked as Endou nodded. "I am fired up for this match! So what do you say?" He asked causing the man to lift the ball into the air with his foot grabbing it off the ground. "I'll let you know on the day of the match." He said as Endou jumped in the air. "so you will woohoo!" He said and Before Aiden could even answer he took off as Aidan simply shook his head before sighing. "I can't let this team face Teikoku Academy alone they have no idea what they are getting themselves into..." Aidan stated to himself, he needed to think on this

 **DAY OF THE MATCH!**

The day of the match Teikoku Academy had arrived and were currently doing practice or what they called practice scaring a good portion of  
Raimon's team before. "KIDOU!" A voice shouted as they two teams turned to see Crystal and Aiden walking down the grass towards the field in yellow and blue uniforms causing Kidou to smirk as they made their way down onto the field. "Well well if it isn't East View's former aces come to face us again at Raimon?" Kidou asked as both turned towards him meanwhile the girl from earlier that Crystal had met Natsumi was looking through her miniature goggles. "Whoa...talk about a 180..." Natsumi commented. "You honestly thought we would have forgiven you for what you did Kidou?" Aidan asked as the ref walked up. "Easy there kids only 11 members are allowed on a field at a time unless stated otherwise by the other team." The ref stated as Kidou rose his hand up to shut the ref up with a smirk. Almost like he came prepared for this.

Suddenly Kidou snapped his fingers as two figures walked up dressed in the academy's attire causing Crystal's eyes to narrow. "Adreana..." She growled as Aidan held his hand out to keep his sister from charging in and glared. "So your the bitch who hurt my sister's heart and this guy with you must be your new boy toy, how long for this one huh? Two weeks?" He asked in a venomous voice that had pure hatred for these two.

Suddenly Kidou snapped his fingers as two figures walked up dressed in the academy's attire causing Crystal's eyes to narrow. "Adreana..." She growled as Aidan held his hand out to keep his sister from charging in and glared. "So your the bitch who broke my sister's heart and this guy with you must be your new boy toy, how long for this one huh? Two weeks?" He asked in a venomous voice that had pure hatred for these two. "Since you at Riamon have thirteen and this is an exhibition match I think we can accommodate." Kidou stated causing Aidan to smirk. "Oh I am going to enjoy this!" He stated before suddenly Kidou kicked the ball as hard as he could right towards Endou. "ENDOU LOOK OUT!" Aidan shouted but to his shock Endou put his hands out in front of him getting pushed back a bit and stopped the ball?! as he dropped it looking at his hands he hands were smoking as he looked up towards the academy in shock before it quickly turned to a smirk. "Now this is getting INTERESTING!" Endou shouted as Aidan looked at him in shock who in the world was this kid?!

* * *

 **Aidan: Aidan here! I don't know what Endou is thinking by taking on Teikoku Academy but I can't them do this alone! If they get that Death Zone off Raimon is history and is that Gouenji?! I don't know what hes doing here but we could use all the help we can get! I'm going to make you and Teikoku academy pay Kidou! Next time Teikoku Academy vs Riamon Junior High! Kidou! Its payback time!**


	2. Raimon vs Teikoku! The Blazin Duo!

"So before we start, Massam tell me why do you continue?" Kidou asked causing Aidan to tighten his fist in anger. "Why do I continue?! For eastview that's why do you bastards have any idea what you've done how many people you've taken soccer away from by taking down eastview's soccer club?! And why just cause your "Coach" demanded it are you humans or machines Kidou?!" Aidan snapped in anger causing Kidou to flinch a little bit at that comment as Aidan pointed towards the goal. "I promise you this Kidou." Aidan stated before motioning with a kick. "There will be at least one goal going into that net before this game is done!" Aidan snapped causing Kidou to shake his head. "Still as Naive as ever I see Massam, so be it." Kidou growled before the whistle blew for the start of the match.

 **Raimon Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 0**

The ones at the side lines were Kakuma Keita, Raimon Junior High's soccer Kino Aki, the current Manager for Raimon's soccer club and lastly Otonashi Haruna from apparently the Journalist club as Kino was the first to speak. "Aidan...Endou-kun told me a bit about you but why do you sound like you have pure hatred for Teikoku Academy..." She pondered to herself as Crystal and Aidan got in position causing Kidou to slightly smirk. "Well alright then I guess while we try and draw "Him" out we can smack you two around again with Raimon junior high." Kidou said with a small smirk. "Adiran, you and Adreana keep Crystal out of the way I'll deal with Aidan than we instantiate the Death Zone." Kidou stated causing the two mentioned to nod.

the match began Someoka kicked the ball away from Magane who looked shocked before he took off passing it down to Matsuno only to be surrounded by two players on defense from Teikoku Academy. "They've improved since last time unless, where they just toying with eastview?" Aidan questioned to himself. "Imōto-chan our combo!" Aiden shouted as she nodded as they ran up the field. "Matsuno!" Aidan called out as the kid in the hat was able to kick it into a pass Aidan. "And Raimon's newest strike duo Crystal and Aiden are on the attack!" Kakuma shouted as Aiden shot the ball into the air before both siblings connected their foot with the ball as steam began coming out of it. " **AQUA SPIRAL STRIKE!** " The siblings shouted as the ball turned into a stream of water being launched towards the net as they landed and smirked. "First point is ours-" Aidan stated before suddenly, Genda jumped up in the air and caught it?! the siblings gasped in shock had this school been toying with them back at eastview. "Try one failed hey pinky why don't you try if you think you can do any better." He said throwing it up in the air towards him as Someoka ran forward growled and jumped in the air connecting with a powerful strike sending it right back before Genda jumped and caught this one as well rolling forward and grabbed it with a smirk. "Kidou, my job ends here." He said as throwing the ball towards Kidou who smirked. "Well Aidan, as you can tell we were holding back against you and Eastview so its time." He said with a smirk. "We show you two and Raimon how Teikoku plays Soccer." He said with a rather sadistic grin.

"Jimon! Go!" Kidou shouted as he passed the ball to him who quickly turned around gave a huge kick right to the the center of the ball right towards Endou who was just barely able to grab it as it looked like he was going to stop it but it broke though sending Endou flying backwards into the goal with the ball. "Endou!" Crystal shouted as the whistle was blown. "Teikoku wins the first point within seconds of gaining the ball back! What Speed! What Power!" Kakuma shouted as Aidan was looking on in shock, his hands shaking in what felt like fear, this is what Teikoku was capable of at full strength?

 **Raimon Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 1**

"Is this the kind of power Teikoku academy has demonstrated that has allowed them dominated the Football Frontier for forty years?!" Kakuma asked as Crystal sweat dropped. 'Forty years? is this what Natsumi meant?" Crystal asked herself flashing back to the conversation she had before this battle.

"If you ask me you and your brother are wasting your time Crystal." the girl she had met earlier known as Natsumi stated causing the young girl to look up in confusion. "Raimon doesn't stand a chance of winning against Teikoku Academy, they are the top ranked team in the japan, they have dominated the Football Frontier for the last forty years. For them to win would be a miracle in itself." Natsumi explained causing crystal to close her eyes before shaking her head. "No, Natsumi's wrong we can win this! I let one club get disbanded I'm not about to let another!" Crystal growled to herself.

"Endou-kun..." Aki muttered at the shock at how easily Endou was taken down while Crystal and Aidan had their eyes focused on the academy in shock at how easily they got the ball past everyone. "The Raimon eleven along with Aidan and Crystal don't have the power to retaliate! Haven't the strategy to deal with this power!" Kakuma shouted as Aidan growled to himself. 'as much as i'd like to shove that microphone down his throat hes right...if this is the true power of Teikoku Academy, eastview never stood a chance from the start...' Aidan muttered to himself tightening his fists. "Damn it, we can't do anything about a kick that fast.." Aidan over heard from the remaining of Raimon more specifically from Handa. "We're not good enough to keep up with them." Kurimatsu added in. Aidan himself had to agree this was looking bad until he heard Endou speak. "What are you saying?! Get a hold of yourselves guys! The match has only just started! Let's do our best!" Endou shouted causing Aidan to smile. 'He's a lot like Terra on stubbornness thats for sure..' He muttered.

One by one each of Raimon was smacked down with a goal brought into play each time as Aidan, Crystal and Endou were the only ones standing meanwhile a strange spiky whited haired individual was looking on. "Aidan...why do you contiue to fight over one game..." he pondered to himself as Aidan was pushing himself off the ground from the pain. he bruises were showing on his face from the constant assult of attacks him, his sister and Raimon had suffered. "Kidou..." He growled as the young man blinked. "I will never forgive you or Teikoku Academy for destroying eastview's soccer do you hear me?!" He snapped causing the man's eyes to widened. 'Destroyed eastview's soccer? what is he talking about?' he pondered as Kidou smirked. "Well it seems he still has not come out of hiding and your becoming a real pain in my ass. time to bring the last of eastview to its knees!" he said but just before he could start another attack the whistle blew to end the first half.

 **Raimon Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 10**

"This...isn't...over I made a vow to that academy and I plan to keep it! Endou you've gotta protect the goal this time no matter what." Aiden stated as Endou nodded. "Yeah, leave it to me!" He stated with a grin. "are we really playing the second half? Its not like we need to." Kabeyama stated as Crystal got up. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LOT?!" She snapped loudly causing Raimon to nearly jump out of their skin. "Imōto-chan..." Aiden muttered as Crystal continued. "You lot act like your the only team to have gotten their butts handed to them by these jackasses! Well newsflash for you, you're not Me and Aniki lost our soccer club to them and i'll be damned if we let another get disbanded because of them!" Crystal snapped. "Crystal is right!" Endou shouted standing up. "We are still in this until that whistle blows signaling the end of the game there is still a chance for us to win this! We won't know who the goddess of victory will smile upon until the match is over!" Endou shouted before the whistle was blown for the second half.

The whistle was blown as Jimon quickly passed it to Kidou who smirked. "Lets go, Begin Death Zone." Kidou said with a small smirk. "Force the remaining of Eastview and Raimon to their knees and force him out!" Kidou ordered. Kidou quickly kicked it into the air as Jimon,Doumen and Sakuma raced down the field before jumping into the air. "Not this again... Endou stay on your guard!" Aiden shouted as Endou clapped his hands together. "Bring it!" He stated. the trio rotated around the ball, making a purple triangle made of darkness before quickly slamming all three feet onto the ball once it had collected enough energy. " **DEATH ZONE!** " The trio shouted as the shot was heading right for Endou who looked on at the shot in shock, just barley getting his hands up by the power was to much as it sent Endou flying into the goal giving the academy another point.

 **Raimon Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 11**

"Pulverize them until that guy gets onto the field!" Kidou ordered as one by one Raimon's defenses were shattered by the raw power of Teikoku Academy with moves like Cyclone sending Handa flying into the air, Each member getting either tackled or hit in the face with the ball by Teikoku Academy, even Aiden and Crystal who had faced them before were no match for their raw power getting sent flying onto the ground skidding against the dirt. Finally with most members down the score was now looking beyond reach as all that stood in Teikoku's way was Endou.

 **Raimon Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 18**

"Come out..." Kidou said before pointing to Endou. "Or else if you don't the last person standing..." Kidou stated pointing towards Endou before Jimon ran forward with a powerful kick on the ball. "We'll destroy him completely!" He shouted as the group began slamming the ball repeatedly right at Endou's face. "Bastards..." Aiden stated just barley able to lift himself up looking towards what they were doing. "Endou!" Crystal shouted but he didn't have time to say anything as he was getting pummeled. "These guys..." Kageno muttered in anger. "They're aiming straight for Endou!" Matsuno shouted as suddenly, slowly Kazemaru was slowly getting to his feet. "Don't joke with me...This..." he stated racing forward. "This is not Soccer!" He shouted before jumping into harms way to block one of the soccers meant for Endou taking a full on blow to the face.

"Kazemaru!" Everyone shouted including Endou who turned around as they saw he was hurt badly. "En...dou..." He muttered as Kazemaru was out of it as Endou slowly helped him up from the shot. "I accept your feelings, I will definitely protect this goal!" he shouted moving Kazemaru out of the way causing Kidou to smirk. "You haven't protected it once so far." Kidou explained as suddenly Jimon began pounding the ball with his feet. "Hyakuretsu Shoot!" he shouted before launching the ball towards Endou as he got a small grasp on it before it got past him scoring yet another goal.

 **Raimon Junior High: 0**

 **Teikoku Academy: 19**

"And now its Raimons turn to kick off! But no one is able to stand other than Megane!" Kakuma shouted as Megane looked around seeing everyone down before turning around. "NO! I don't wanna play anymore!" He shouted racing off. "C-Coward..." Aiden grumbled falling back down to the ground as Megane took off the shirt throwing it to the ground right at the spikey haired individuals feet who looked at it as the academy was laughing. "NOT YET!" Endou shouted as they looked on in shock as Endou was slowly getting to his feet. "Its...not over yet..." He growled getting to his feet as Aiden looked on in shock from the ground. "E-Endou..." he muttered. "Its not over yet!" He shouted as Jimon smirked. "You still wanna play?!" He shouted kicking it right to Endou's face as the white haired individual looked at the shirt. "Yuuka...just this one time...can you forgive your brother?" He asked picking up the shirt.

Suddenly after a 20th point was scored Aiden slowly was getting to his feet before. "Its been a while...Aiden." A voice said as he turned around and a familiar figure walked down the grass towards them as he was in shock. "Gouenji.." He muttered in shock slowly getting up as Endou followed suit. "Your late." Endou said with a small smile as Gouenji shook his head. "Our Mission starts now..." Kidou stated. "I see...so hes the one..." one of his team mates said. "Still know our old combo Aiden?" Gouenji asked as Aiden nodded. "Yeah lets do this!" He shouted as suddenly the whistle blew.

Suddenly, one of the members of the Academy slid stealing the ball. "Go Death Zone!" he shouted as Jimon,Doumen and Sakuma raced down the field before jumping into the air before quickly rotated around the ball, making a purple triangle made of darkness before quickly slamming all three feet onto the ball once it had collected enough energy. " **DEATH ZONE!** " The trio shouted as the shot was heading right for Endou. "Now Aiden!" Gouenji ordered as both took off towards the goal. "Whats going on with Gouenji and Aiden?! They are chagrining Teikoku's goal Alone without providing Endou with any back up!" Kakuma shouted. "Remember Fire Vortex once my Fire Tornado is launched!" Gouenji stated. "I'm not stupid Gouenji I haven't forgotten how our combo works!" Aiden stated with a smirk.

"Aiden...you and that guy aren't running because your abandoning...no...you believe in me...You belive I will block it! and once I block it I will pass it to them and we will see this combo!" Endou stated as energy flew into his body before he lifted his hand up into the air as Aiden and everyone looked back in shock seeing a giant golden hand come out from Endou as he sprung his hand forward as the golden hand caught the ball and once it disapated...ENDOU STOPPED IT!. "IT WAS BLOCKED! Endou finally blocked Teikoku's shot!" Kakuma shouted. "GO Aiden! Gouenji!" Endou shouted as Aiden nodded before Gouenji jumped on his shoulder as Aiden span around creating a strange vortex out of flames. " **FLAMING VORTEX!** " He shouted sending Gouenji into the air right as the ball came right at his feet as he span around with flames surrounding him. " **FIRE TORNADO!** " Gouenji shouted before slamming his foot against the ball sending it flying towards the goal catching Genda off gaurd as he tried to jump for it but to late GOAL!

 **Raimon Junior High: 1**

 **Teikoku Academy: 20**

"At last at Last Raimon has scored their first goal against Teikoku Academy!" Kakuma shouted as Aiden was panting with a small smile as Gouenji humphed. "Told you...one point was going in Kidou..." Aiden said slowly falling down as his sister caught him helping him up. "Got ya Aniki..." She said as they heard the biggest news from the ref. "Teikoku Academy has forfeited the match! The match is over!" He shouted as Kidou and Gouenji passed each other Kidou with a smirk on his face as Aiden looked up seeing a familiar face from when eastview was taken down again. "Aniki...its him..." Crystal said as Aiden nodded. "Yeah..I don't know who he is but him and Teikoku will pay..." He muttered to himself.

"Aiden...you've improved since last we meet interesting new team you've found. Endou Mamoru huh? That was quite unexpected..." Kidou said with a smirk leaving with his school. "Aiden!" Endou called out racing over and gripped him in a hug as Aiden flinched from the pain. "You okay?" he asked. "Flaming Vortex I don't use it often cause it puts a lot of strain on the body..." Aiden groaned. "S-S-Sorry." Endou stated with a laugh before bringing his hands together holding the shirt Gouenji had been wearing. "I'm sure Gouenji will be back you and him make one hell of a duo!" Endou shouted before pointing towards the scoreboard. "This one point, it is the beginning of Raimon, This one point is our beginning!" Endou shouted as everyone lifted one finger with a loud YEAH! "It begins now, our, our Soccer!" Endou stated with a grin.

* * *

 **Crystal: Crystal here! Well as if things were starting to look up. We find out from Natsumi that we will be facing a team known as Occult not only that Aki has informed us that Aiden will be unable to play due to his injuries from Flaming Vortex! and without Gouenji how do we plan on winning?! wait what is that shoot from Someoka?! Next time On Defends Of The World! Call Out the Hissatsu Technique! Lets do this!**


End file.
